Vortex: Windows to the Future
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Sequel to Vortex! Slade has been defeated but a new villain appears with something deadley planned for the titans and something worse for their kids. RobStar BBTerra
1. Default Chapter

Howdy y'all! Welcome to the sequel to Vortex! If you haven't read Vortex, you might want to before reading this story as it will make this one all the more easy to understand. However if you do not wish to read the first Vortex story, here are the bios for the three new characters…

Nightfire: A five soon to be six year old super genius son of Robin and Starfire. He's the one that invented the time machine that sent the Future titans back to 2004 in Vortex. He has bright green eyes and red-brown hair. His body type is 85 percent tamerainien so he has tamerainien powers and a whole arsenal of bird-a-rangs which means you don't want to tick him off.

Wingfire: Robin and Starfire's 10-month-old son. He is 85 percent human and it is unknown if he poses any Tamerainien powers. He has blue eyes and black hair.

Reena: Beastboy and Terra's 4 soon to be five year old daughter. She loves care bear and posses both her fathers and her mothers powers. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and has the pesky tendency to randomly yell out "BIG HUG!" and smother people. She's not in the first chapter but not to worry, I know how much readers of Vortex liked her so she'll play a major part in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own…a library card Wahoo!

On with the story…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter one: let it snow let it snow…

Year: Jan. 5, 2019 Time: 4:19 AM

Setting: Titans Tower

Nightfire Grayson shivered under the blankets. It was early January of the New Year, 2019. Unfortunately the heating company had caught on fire on the first day of winter. Nightfire tossed off the blankets and looked at the clock. It read 4:19 A.M. Nightfire grumbled at being woken up by the freezing weather, although it was partly his fault he was so cold, as he had insisted on wearing his usual pajama boxer shorts instead of some nice, toasty warm sweat pant pajama's. He turned over and shivered. He suddenly noticed the room had a white glow to it. He smiled hopefully and looked out the window.

"Snow!" He whispered excitedly, jumping out of bed and looking out the window further. There were at least 4 feet of snow and it was still snowing!! Being a five year old the snow seemed to call at him saying 'come outside! Play in me! Make snow-angles and…' It was too irresistible. Nightfire ran towards the door and… He realized something. One: it was freezing and he'd have to get some coats on, and two: he'd need parental supervision or he'd be grounded. He straitened his hair and grabbed a stuffed bunny plushie from the shelf. He HATED bunny plushies but it would add to his cuteness when he asked. He then walked across the hall to his parent's room and silently opened the door. He saw his victims. He sprang forward, jumped on his sleeping parents and yelled "IT'S SNOWING IT'S SNOWING IT'S SNOWING!!"

Starfire turned over and said "Ugh Nightfire sweetie what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up!!!" Nightfire said to his parents.

Robin lifted his head up and looked at the clock. "It's way to early to go out in the snow kiddo" And plopped his head back down on the pillow.

"But it's the first snow of the year!!" Nightfire exclaimed.

"Whoopee" Robin said sarcastically and turned over.

"I'm serious Dad! C'mon it'll be fun!! We can all go out and play in the snow, and make snow men, and make snow angles, and have a snow ball fight…"

"The last time I agreed to have a snowball fight with 2 Tamerainiens I had a black eye and several dislocated fingers for weeks" Robin said shoving the blankets over his face as his wife giggled.

"Aww c'mon Dad I was only three when that happened" Nightfire said. No response. It was time for drastic measures. He made the puppy dog pout, with his cutest eyes, and made the cutest five-year-old voice possible … "It'll make your oldest son happy. After all I'm only five once" Nightfire pleaded.

"He's right" Starfire said, rolling over and whispering in her husbands ear.

"Look kiddo from the hours of 7 in the morning 'till midnight I absolutely care if you are happy. It makes me sad when you're not. However from the hours of 1 AM to 6 AM I am sleeping and could care less" Robin said groggily

"Robin…" Starfire Started as she giggled.

"Pweese? Pweese can we go in the snow? If we wait until later there will be like 10 feet of snow on the ground and I'll sink!" Nightfire pleaded.

"Alright" Starfire said rolling out of bed.

"No Star if you get up I am obligated to get up too" Robin pleaded.

"Yes, you are" Starfire said giggling as her husband got out of bed.

"This is insane" Robin said.

"Gah!" Wingfire, Robin and Starfire's 10-month-old son exclaimed from his crib on the other side of the room.

"See he agrees" Robin said.

"Yaay! Now that your up let's go outside and have a snowball fight and go sledding and-"

"Nightfire slow down! First we must get in our coats, and get washed and-" Starfire started lightly slapping her husband "Some of us need to wake up" She finished giggling.

"Huh, what?" Robin said, now fully awake.

"Okay!!! I'll go get my coat!" Nightfire said racing out of the room.

Robin took his wife into his arms. They were married for 6 years, to be 7 in June. They had gotten married when they were 24.

"I'm to old to wake up this early," Robin said rubbing his eyes.

"Old? Love you are only 30," She giggled, "Soon to be 31 in 10 days"(AN: Robin just strikes me as a January 15 person I dunno…)

"Yeah don't remind me" Robin said groggily "I only agreed to wake up this early because It would make Nightfire happy"

"Yes, he has been rather quiet lately" Starfire said.

"Yeah. And I also woke up because it would mean getting to see your beautiful face" Robin said, as he pressed his lips on hers. In a minute she was kissing back until…

"Hey you can make out any time but it's only the first snow once!" Nightfire said as he left the room again.

Starfire giggled and then went to the bathroom to get ready. While he was waiting Robin glanced at the pictures that lined the wall of Starfire and his room. There was of course their wedding picture. Then there was a picture of the whole family that had been taken in early October, right after the vortex incident. It was so freaky to see your past like that, to know what was going to happen to yourself but be talking to yourself at the same time.

"Gah!" Wingfire exclaimed from his crib. Robin walked over to his infant son and picked him up.

"You wanna go out in the snow too kiddo?" Robin asked.

"Gah!" Wingfire exclaimed.

"Maybe when you're older little guy," Robin said "now can you say Daddy?"

"Momee" Wingfire replied.

"No, daddy"

"Nifiee!!" Wingfire said, which was his word for Nightfire.

"C'mon I know you can say it…"

"Dada!"

"Alright kiddo good job!" Robin said. He saw a yawn escape from Wingfire's mouth so put his son back in the crib.

Robin then walked over to the window and looked down at the city, covered with snow. When he was a teen his top priority was keeping the city safe. But now his top priority was his lovely wife and his two sons, and if waking up at 4:19 AM to go out in the snow would make his son happy, then he would. And besides, it wasn't like he had to stop Slade anymore. Slade was dead and there didn't seem to be any new villains coming, only petty thieves. Or so the Titans thought…

Year: January 5th 2019 Time: 4:19 AM

Setting: HIVE 'boarding house'

Gizmo, now 27 (AN: he is like what 13 on the show? Maybe a little younger? I dunno I just guessed…) walked across the hall to Jinxes (AN: is that spelled right? I'll look into it…) room in heir apartment in the HIVE boarding house, where all adult HIVE members stayed. The HIVE was mostly disbanded though, the members basically bounty hunters now. Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth all shared a three-bedroom apartment on the top level.

"Yo Jinx get can out of bed we have a client to meet in 10 minutes!" Gizmo called.

"You want some?" Mammoth asked, holding out a plate of seemingly rotten eggs.

" No way!! What'd you make those cruddy looking eggs out of anyway?" Gizmo asked.

Mammoth shrugged "some rotten eggs".

"Go figure" Gizmo mumbled as Jinx finally came out of her room, dressed in a black mini-skirt and a bright pink top. She was 29 and her mystical powers had gotten greater over the years.

"What time did you say this meeting was?' she asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"In 10 minutes!" Gizmo said getting his tech backpack on "and its half-way across the city!"

"Oh shit! We better get going!" She said, getting a bright pink jacket on.

"No kidding. It's snowing outside too" Mammoth said pointing out the window.

"Oh crud! Lets go!" Gizmo said, as the three bolted out the door and to a meeting with a mysterious new client…

Well that's the first chapter y'all! A little slow, I know but it will get better, this was just kind of an intro chapter

Next time: The Titans are snowed in and the HIVE'S new client is just a little too over the top evil to be planning a nice outing for the Titan's. No, he's planning a threat not just to the city, but to the very titans lives themselves. Even the kids…

Please read and review! Flames are accepted but they do hurt my feelings.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, probably next week sometime!

Bye y'all!


	2. Awakenings

Howdy y'all! Before I do review responses I just wanna say: Titans east so totally rocked! Anyone else think Mas and Menos are hilarious? Anyone else think Cyborg is a jerk for dissing robin at the end by going like "they need me more"? In your review, be sure to say whose your favorite titans east member cause I'm making a poll! Cyborg doesn't count though cause it's so predictable he's not actually going to leave the titans of Jump City for titans east of Steele City. So be sure to do that, and here are review responses…

Lil LIK star: thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: of course I did not forget you. It's like you read my mind with the Nightfire Reena thing! They will be getting together, but not in this one, in the next vortex story, which takes place when Nightfire is 16 and Reena, is 15. But I've already said to much about that. Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: thanks for reviewing!!

Anglect: thanks for reviewing!!!

HeavensAngle009: thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: yeah I think you're right he is 11…oh well. Yes library cars do rule Wahoo! Thanks for reviewing!

Terra-Jordan: wait no longer, Reena is at the very beginning of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or care bears but I do own me, who is still laughing from how good Titans East part one was!

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter 2: awakenings

Year: January 5, 2019 Time: 5:30 AM

Setting: titans tower, Reena's room.

Reena Roxanne Logan shivered under the covers and turned over. "No my care bears, not yours…" She said in her sleep. She shivered again and woke up.

"Morning sweet dreams care bear!! BIG HUG!!!" She exclaimed hugging her sweet dreams care bear. She glanced over at her care bears digital clock. "Wow I'm up early! Maybe that's cause it's so cold. I'm beginning to think Nightfire's idea to bomb the heating company is good," She said getting out of her bed, which had a care bears blanket on it. She was wearing Care Bear Pajamas. She walked over to her shelf of neatly displayed care bears and picked up each one… "Good morning candy bear, and grumpy bear…" She worked her way down the line until she came to her very favorite care bear. After the Vortex incident when they had to use Reena's favorite care bear, Funshine, to hit a button Nightfire had promised to buy her another care bear. And that he did… "Morning Funshine bear!" She exclaimed, hugging the care bear that was most special to her. She then put Funshine back down on the shelf and headed for her small bathroom that was attached to her room. She brushed her teeth with her care bear toothbrush and then exited the bathroom and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a sesame street T-shirt that said 'rubber duckie' on it with a picture of Ernie and his rubber duckie. She usually wore her crime-fighting outfit which consisted of beige pants and a black shirt, but today it was freezing and surely no criminal would have half the brains to do something evil. Reena then slipped her yellow Care Bear sweatshirt, which was light yellow and had the face of a smiling care bear on it. She also slipped her safety goggles over her head and let it rest loosely around her neck like a necklace, just incase there was a cause to use her rock moving powers if some idiot villain decided to attack. She slipped her Care Bears sneakers on and attempted to tie them. She stood up triumphantly and then fell back down as she had accidentally tied them together. "Ooof!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. She rubbed her head and muttered "damn shoelaces…" And then realized she had said a curse word. "AAAAAH!" she screamed and then ran to the sink and washed her mouth out with soap "I can't believe I said that! I'm only 4 I shouldn't be cursing! Bad Reena bad" she said plopping down on her bed to think about what she did. "I shall sit here for 2 hours until I can behave myself" She stated turning into a puppy with her powers and curling up on the bed….

…Two minutes later "ah that's enough" she said turning back into a human "I'm sorry for cursing at you Mr. Shoelaces" She said. She then slid her Care bear shoes off and put on her tan boots, which had buckles instead of ties. Very proud of herself for making a beauteous outfit she started to walk downstairs to get some cereal. As she started to leave the room a white glow from the window caught her eye. She ran over to the window and pulled back the care bear curtain.

"Snow!!!!!!" She said excitedly running for her parent's room. She pounced on her sleeping parents.

"It's snowing!!!" She proclaimed.

"Fabulous" Beastboy said, turning over and pulling a pillow over his head.

"But daddy…"

"it's too early Reena I'm sorry" Beastboy said glancing at the clock and then drifting back asleep, wrapping his arms around his wife who lay next to him for warmth.

"You're no fun," She said glaring at her sleeping father and her mother who hadn't even woken up.

She left the room sad but as she walked down the hall "Hey I'll look at the bright side!! I'll go out in the snow later and Nightfire and me can build a snowman!!! Or better yet I'll go see if anyone else will go out in the snow with me!!!" She said happily skipping down the hallway to the kitchen, singing a song that got on everybody's nerves…

"Paint your face, and waddle like a duck- howl like a monkey on fire truck- all I wanna do is make 'em laugh!!"…

Year: January 5 2019 Time: 5:30 AM

Setting: A secret cave somewhere under Jump City.

He paced until his heels were sore. Those HIVE agents were supposed to be here by now. They were 20 seconds late. He was all about being exactly on time.

"Cursed HIVE, so unreliable…" He muttered under his breath.

When it came to avenging his fathers death C.W. we shall call him for now was serious. Of course it wasn't exactly known if his father was dead or alive, but when someone is hurled back to 1492 it's pretty much a given. His father hadn't been the greatest. He hadn't treated Celia, C.W.'s mother too well. He hadn't always paid attention to C.W. But when Celia died Slade had taught his son, Charlie Wilson, everything he knew. Charlie was kung-fu trained and ready for battle. And the 17 year old was ready to avenge his fathers supposed death. Charlie wore the identical outfit to his fathers, black and orange with an S on the side. It was all of Slade's outfit that had survived all the years of hiding, all the years of convincing the Titans he was dead. The floor was dusty and the cave was cold. Charlie, in his constant pacing tripped and landed with a thud.

"Damn floor, dad never cleaned this wretched so called cave," Charlie cursed as he stood up.

The object that caused him to trip caught his eye. Slade's mask. Charlie picked it up and put it on. And when he did, he became the second Slade…

Year: January 5, 2019 Time: 5:30 AM

Setting: right outside Titans tower

"We win again!!" Nightfire proclaimed. His Fathers snow fort was destroyed and Robin Grayson was hopelessly out of ammo.

"Okay this time we have a fair fight. Me and your mother against you" Robin said with a smile.

"Okay, but I'll still win!" Nightfire exclaimed. In a short hour they had built snowmen and made snow forts and had snowball fights. And Robin and Starfire had made out while they thought Nightfire wasn't looking and then got pelted with snowballs.

Starfire walked over to her husbands snow fort giggling as Robin wrapped his arms around her and reloaded his arsenal of snow. Nightfire had his troops of 100 snowballs ready to aim and fire.

" Ready and go!" Starfire said once they were all ready. Nightfire easily destroyed the front of his parents snow fort, destroying their defense.

"Duck!!!" Robin said firing snowballs from under the snow while Starfire flew up and pelted Nightfire with ten balls of fluffy white snow.

"Take this!" Nightfire said shooting out 20 snowballs as they hit his parents.

"Okay we give up! You win!" Robin said, wiping snow off of his unmasked eyes. Whenever he was with his family he didn't wear his mask and even sometimes while he was just hanging out with the Titans. After all, when Wingfire was born they had figured out his eye color anyway. Bright sparkling blue.

Nightfire laughed hysterically as the wind blew and the storm seemed to increase. Robin looked around and realized this was becoming a full-blown blizzard and it wasn't safe to be out here.

Starfire also realized this and picked up her son off the ground.

"I believe we should go in- it's snowing very heavily" She said, kissing her sons forehead.

"Aww I don't wanna go inside" Nightfire said.

"I know kiddo, but once the snow stops I promise we'll go back out in the snow," Robin said.

"Okay! And we'll have another snow ball fight and I'll win!!!" Nightfire proclaimed.

"No way kiddo. You got lucky this time" Robin said "but next time you're going down. Race you back to the tower"

"You're on!"

And with that they raced back to the tower, Nightfire obviously winning.

Starfire giggled. She had been young when she had Nightfire, she had only been 25,but no doubt Robin and she had done a good job of raising him. She only wished Wingfire would grow up to be such a good kid too. And he seemed to be doing just that. He was walking already, and he could talk a bit, but he had no powers as of late. Maybe he would, but if he didn't it wouldn't matter. She loved her family more than anything, and that was all that mattered. And with that she smiled and headed back for the tower….

To be continued….

Well that's chapter 2 y'all! It was going to be longer but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting so it'll probably be up tomorrow or Monday.

Next chapter: The titans are snowed in and that is not good. Especially when you have two crazy kids, a confused toddler, Raven and Aqualad making out (Yes, Aqualad), a visit from the titans east, a crash course in Spanish, Robin and Starfire making out, Beastboy and Terra making out, Cyborg going crazy from every ones craziness, and on top of all that an evil villain plotting against the titans. Whew it's going to be a long day…

Bye y'all!


	3. a crazy day part 1

Howdy y'all!!! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had tons of homework and my dad was hogging the computer. I know you're gonna say there's stuff I said would be in this chapter last chapter but wasn't. Well since it took so long for me to get a chance to write this I decided to splitt this chapter in two. This is the first part and part two will be up as soon as I get a chance! I have a HUGE history project due Monday so I may not get the chance to write until next week but I shall try to get it up soon! Anyways here are review responses…

Ttmoviegurl: thanks for reviewing!

Terra-Jordan: thanks for reviewing!

Angelinajfan322: thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: hmm I'm not sure about the Aqualad changing his name thing…I don't think he does but I could be mistaken. Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: Yes, Nightfire and Reena won't look so much like robin and terra as I realize that invokes strange thoughts. Nightfire has a costume change that you'll learn about in this chapter so he doesn't look like a mini Robin, so the only similarities will be the mask and the way his hair is styled, and in the story where Reena and Nightfire do get together I'm pretty sure I'm having him without his mask anyways. Reena will look like Terra for now, but trust me in the next Vortex story she'll look way different. But I've said too much about that. Yes, I do hate the robin and raven pairing in fact it's the thing I hate most in this world. I mean seriously raven and robin so do not go together…it just doesn't work and anyone that has seen the show should realize robin and Starfire forever! But I guess some people don't realize that. Thanks for reviewing!

Spazzysweetphire: thanks for reviewing!!

Blaze-firestorm: thanks for reviewing!!

Rupertslilangel01: I rock??? Yaay!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Lil LIK star: Thanks for reviewing!

Demon4eva: Thanks for reviewing!

Kori Anders: Nightfire has Starfire's color hair( after all blue isn't a natural hair color and…sorry I just finished my science genetics homework). Uhm no Cyborg in Raven (no one for Cy, sorry. I don't really like Cyborg too much but he's okay. I really hate him after he ditched the titans in Titans East part 1. Maybe some Cy/bumblebee…I dunno). Thanks for reviewing!

Whew so many review!!! Yaay! If I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, care bears, or Disney's animated Fantasia (you'll see) however I do own my brain which is still laughing from Mondays new episode, 257-494! I love that episode does anyone else?

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the future

Chapter 3: a crazy day part 1

Year: January 5 2019 Time: 7:30 AM

Setting Titans tower

"Nightfire I wanna use the T.V. to watch my care bears DVD" Reena said.

"Too bad I was here first" Nightfire replied as he watched Wicked Scary 20 on the titans main T.V.

It was a few hours since he had been out in the snow. The heater was starting to work again so it wasn't as cold, but the coldness was nothing compared to the 20 feet of snow and the blizzard that lay outside. Nightfire was wearing his regular crime-fighting outfit, his new one which was a black muscle shirt, baggy black pants, A gold chain necklace that _looked _like a gold chain but was really something quite similar to the jewel of Charta, but instead of making him invincible it made him invisible with the touch of a button, and a gold wristband on his left arm (AN: ya know like the silver one Starfire wears). He still wore his gold utility belt and his mask. His new outfit was really quite cool. He had started wearing it cause he got tired of everyone thinking of him as a mini Robin with super powers. He wasn't a mini Robin, or a Larry type creature; he was Nightfire the prince of Tameran and a powerful super hero. He could lift 500 times his own weight and his starbolts packed a huge punch. Oh and he was the crown prince of Tameran because Galfore wasn't doing a great job of ruling the planet so Starfire agreed to be grand ruler again, but on the terms she could do it from earth. But that's going off topic…

"Nightfire I wanna use the T.V.!!!!! Besides you promised you'd watch the care bear movie with me!!"

"Tough luck"

"Nightfire give me the T.V.!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"I say yes!!!" Reena shouted as she turned into a dinosaur with her powers. Nightfire readied a Starbolt on his hand.

"Wow guys chill," Beastboy said coming up to them "Here why don't you watch a simple movie you can both enjoy…like Fantasia!" He finished picking up the box of the DVD of the original Fantasia movie by Disney.

"No way Beastboy! That movies old!!" Nightfire said

"Yeah, and I wanna watch the care bears!!" Reena said, turning back into a human and jumping into her father's arms.

"C'mon guys it'll be fun. Nightfire you like symphonies and Reena you like Mickey Mouse so it's something you can both watch" Beastboy said.

"Well, Beethoven's 9th symphony is quite enjoyable…"

"Mickey Mouse??? Oh boy I love Mickey, lets watch this movie!!!" Reena said jumping onto the couch "I'm sorry I fought with you Nightfire!!! Big Hug!!!!" She said squeezing Nightfire

"Uhm Reena let go of me please," Nightfire said. He was feeling quite uncomfortable being pressed to a girl's body like that especially a girl who was his best friend…

"Okay!!!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the couch next to Nightfire.

"Okay dudes! Here I'll watch it with you" Beastboy said plopping down next to his 4-year-old daughter. He popped the DVD into the player and fast-forwarded through the boring commentary. The music of the first piece started and it was very slow. Within two seconds Beastboy became bored and dozed off. Nightfire and Reena however still watched…

It was about 40 minutes later and they were on the one about the creation of the world. The music was quite dull on this one but the pictures were okay. It was at the part where the T-rex was about to chomp off the other dinosaurs head and…

"AAAAH!! NIGHTFIRE SAVE ME!!!" Reena screamed, being quite scared of Dinosaurs especially when they ate each-others heads. Reena jumped on to Nightfire's lap and clung on to him, wrapping her arms around him so she couldn't see the screen. She of course didn't realize this was weird and Nightfire looked in shock and his brain turned to mush…

There's a girl on my lap there's a girl on my lap there's a girl on my lap… 

He thought staring down at Reena who was pushing her face into his chest to block out the images on the screen.

"Uhm Reena can you maybe get off my lap? Nightfire asked, barely able to speak.

"Why?" She asked, still using his chest as a barrier to block the screen and still sitting on his lap.

"Uhm just forget it, you can stay" Nightfire said, deciding he liked this. His brain yet again turned to mush…

_There's a girl on my lap there's a girl on my lap there's a girl on my lap…there' a girl pressing her self against me…there's a girl on my lap…_

Meanwhile in the transporter room of the tower…

Raven was growing impatient. Aqualad was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, by using the molecule vortex displacer, which in simple terms was a transporter that could take you from Steele city to Jump City in two seconds flat. Aqualad had been her boyfriend for about a year, and today he was coming over. Growing impatient Raven sat down on a bench to wait, not hearing the portal close and open. Suddenly someone came from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Aqualad honey, I'm an empath. I can feel your presence. Plus your voice is very distinct" Raven said as he uncovered her eyes.

"Curses, foiled again" Aqualad said pulling Raven into a heated kiss.

Over the past year Raven had learned that Aqualad and her had tons of things in common. Aqualad liked depressing poems and Raven liked the ocean. They were perfect for each other.

"Sorry I was so late" Aqualad started, breaking the kiss "The Spanish idiots and arrow boy made me play game station 3 with them against my will"

Raven laughed "It's okay. But you know how you can make it up to me?"

And before Aqualad could even answer she pulled him into another kiss. They didn't even hear the portal open, and didn't even realize they were being watched until the heard the sound of two voices say "hola!!!"

Raven and Aqualad broke the kiss quickly and they immediately turned red in the face.

Mas and Menos said something in Spanish and Speedy quickly flipped through the pages of his 'Spanish for kids' book, which was strange since he wasn't a kid.

"Hmm it seems they said something along the lines of 'why don't you two get married and spawn already'…" Speedy said flipping through the pages.

Raven laughed while Aqualad grew angrier and…

"Well Mr. Spanish book why don't you tell Mas and Menos to…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Aqualad shouted as Raven laughed harder.

"Uhm Aqualad this is a Spanish for kids book…they don't have the word hell in here…" Speedy said, flipping the pages.

"Then why do they have the word Spawn?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, does it look like I wrote the book?" Speedy said.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Aqualad asked wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Oh yeah there's trouble in Steele city. We have to go" Speedy said.

"Aw shit just when I got here," Aqualad muttered "you guys go ahead, let me say goodbye to Rae"

"See ya Raven" Speedy said walking through the portal.

"good-bye Senorita Raven!" Mas and Menos said following Speedy.

"I am so sorry Raven I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Aqualad said wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Promise?" She asked.

"With all my heart" Aqualad said capturing Ravens lips in another kiss.

"Bye" she said when the kiss was broken

"See you soon love" Aqualad said walking through the portal.

"So?" Terra asked coming through the door.

"So what? And how long have you been standing there?" Raven asked. She and Terra had become good friends over the years.

"Only a few seconds. Do you think he's going to pop the question?" Terra asked taking a seat next to Raven on the bench.

"I dunno. You think he will?"

"I know he will. He really loves you Rae"  
"And how do you know this?"

"A little security camera told me," Terra answered with a smile

"Security camera? That's low Ter"

"I know, I know. Sue me for being curious"

"I can. It's in the direct violation of code 5 subsection…"

"Sheesh I was kidding about the whole suing thing. You have no sense in humor ya know?" Terra said as Raven laughed "anyways I think Beastboy fell asleep watching Reena and Nightfire. I better check. See ya Rae" Terra finished exiting the room.

Meanwhile…

Year: January 4 2019 Time: 7:30 AM

Setting: some cave

"We're over 3 hours late! This guy is gonna kill us and it's all your fault Mammoth" Jinx said as they ran down the long channels leading to the cave.

"Hey I was hungry…" Mammoth said.

"Shove it crud munchers, we're here" Gizmo said pointing to where a dark figure stood in the corner.

"Good you are here" The figure said turning around.

"No-stinken-way…you're Slade! I thought you were dead!" Gizmos said in shock looking at the figure clad in orange and black.

"I am not Slade. I am his son, Charlie Wilson. However I am the rightful heir to the title so in a way, I am Slade" Charlie said.

"Well I'm sure you didn't call us here to talk about names. Get to the point Charlie" Jinx said.

" Oh, yes. I want you to help me destroy the teen titans"

"What's in it for us?" Gizmo asked.

"More than you can imagine"

"I can imagine a lot," Mammoth said.

"Well, if you simply knock out the Titans using a plan I have devised you shall be paid 300,00 thou each. Destroy the Titans and you get a million each. Help me take over the world and destroy the Titans, and you get a billion each" Charlie said sipping some of the drink that was in his glass.

A smile crept on Gizmos face and he held out his hand "We'll take it" They shook on it…

Well that was the 3rd chapter y'all did you likie? Sorry it was so short, its second half Please read and review!!!

Next time: Learn more about Charlie's plot. Plus when Nightfire and Reena get in a fight what crazy stuff will happen?

The next chapter may take a while to get up but I will get it up as soon as I can!!!

Oh Yaay I just read somewhere the synopsis's for some season 4 episodes for February…it says one is about Slade being back and being after raven (strange, very strange) one about cy going back in time and one about BB getting a job to buy a moped…they should be awesome!!!!!!!

Bye y'all


	4. a crazy day part 2

Howdy y'all! I am so sorry this update took so long, I had a HUGE history project to finish. I shall try to get the rest of the chapters up quicker. Here are review responses! …

HappyHarryLover : I got the season 4 info from…I believe If its not there then I got it from the Teen Titans part of TV tome, I really don't remember. Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: If you think Nightfire's there's a girl on my lap thoughts are wrong just wait for Reena's thoughts on Nightfire when he's working out in the gym without a shirt on in the next Vortex story… Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: Yes please put me on the raven and robin paring hate list! You know what I hate more though? The Star and Beastboy pairing. I hate it don't you? Starfire and Robin forever Yaay!! No, Terra's not going to see it though that is a good idea. Thanks for reviewing!

Lil' LIK Star: Don't worry Star and Robin didn't disappear they just weren't in that chapter. They are in this one though. Yes Reena and Nightfire do like each other more than friends…well kinda you'll see… Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Reena is not afraid of the T-Rex but rather what the T-rex is doing. If you've ever seen the original Fantasia you'll see there's this song about like the dinosaurs and the creation of the world. IN the dinosaur part the T-Rex comes and bites another Dinosaurs head off. It is quite graphic and that is why Reena is scared. Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Thanks for reviewing!

Moonstar15sr: thanks for reviewing!

Rupertslittleangel01: they didn't disappear they just weren't in that chapter. Don't worry a story where every one is older is already in the works and it is my personal favorite of all the Vortex stories I have written so far. I think y'all will like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Whew that was a lot of reviews! If I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Care Bears however I do own me who is still laughing from how good titans east part 2 was! I loved the part where Mas and Menos were flirting with Star and fighting over who gives her candy and then star just backs away…did anyone else like that part? I did Yaay!

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter 4: A crazy day part 2

Year: January 5, 2019 Time: 10:30ish AM

Setting: Titans tower

"Nightfire it's my turn with the game station 3!" Reena said complained.

"Too bad" Nightfire replied.

"Nightfire It's my turn!!!!! I wanna play 'ultimate care bear frenzy'!!!" Reena pouted

"It's in the middle of _my _turn Reena. If you weren't such an idiot and you could read you'd be able to see that the game station turns board clearly has the initials NAG for 10:30 AM. NAG is my initials so therefore it's my turn" Nightfire said pressing the buttons on the controller at the speed of light

"Yeah, you are certainly a nag" Reena muttered. She sat down for a few minutes and watched Nightfire play his favorite video game, Ultimate Chess Frenzy.

"Nightfire stop being such a dork and give me the controller. You've been playing for two hours and I'm sure it's my turn by now" Reena said, being that she had the attention span of a rodent and could wait no longer.

" I have not been playing for two hours! And I'm on the 52nd level! Just let me finish!" Nightfire said as he used his night to knock down 2 pawns that were on the screen.

"NO!!!! I wanna play my care bears game!" Reena pouted.

"No way!!! I'm not loosing all my progress just so you can play some dorky care bears game about some dorky care bears singing annoying songs in dorky voices and-"

"You're saying care bears are dorky? You play ultimate chess frenzy! That is like the dorkiest game ever and only nerds play it and-"

"Chess is so not for nerds! Care bears are stupid now go away so I can play chess in peace!"  
"NO way! Chess is nerdy! Care bears are cool!"

"Oh yeah, happy little care bears skipping through the forest of clouds to save preppy unicorns is _way _cool" Nightfire said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Reena didn't pick up that he was being sarcastic… "Yes they are cool!"

"Sure Reena, I'll let you play game station, in fact I'll play your 'cool' game with you and then we'll sing happy songs about merry little unicorns prancing around. And then we'll have a tea party!" Nightfire said even more sarcastically.

Reena still didn't pick up the sarcasm… "Really?" She asked, her bright blue eyes widening.

"NO! Now get the hell out of my face and let me play my chess game!" Nightfire said.

Tears formed in Reena's eyes "You're a big meanie!!!!! I'm telling your mom"

"Sure, go ahead" Nightfire said.

"Fine I will and I will never talk to you again Nightfire Grayson! Never! You're not my friend anymore!" Reena said storming off.

In a few minutes it hit him. Nightfire had just lost his best friend…

Year: January 5 2019 Time: 10:30 AM

Setting: Cave

"Take this" Charlie said slipping a spray can of something to Gizmo.

"What is this crud muncher?" Gizmo asked inspecting the can.

"Nillirumite knock-out gas. It knocks out everyone above the age of 10 in a localized radius"

"You mean Titans Tower?" Mammoth asked

"Precisely" Charlie answered

"Why over the age of ten? Why not knock out all of them then steal their junk or something?" Jinx asked

"Because I don't want to steal their junk. I want world domination and the Titans gone. And I have a use for the 3 children residents of Titans tower"

"All 3? I mean that Nightfire kid is pretty tough and that Reena girl is too but the baby? What use is he?" Gizmo asked.

"More than you know. The titans might not realize he has powers, but I do. I hacked into the security videos at titans tower and did an analysis. Wingfire possesses very weak and minimal tamerainien powers, as he inherited most of his genes from his father, Robin. But he did inherit one very important trait from Starfire. You see Starfire and Nightfire posses a very strong power, one that only select Tamerainiens have. They have seismic powers that can do huge damage, and are so powerful that they are rarely ever used. They are hard to control, but when up against an enemy these extra powers are unstoppable unless of course the enemy has the very rare dark seismic powers. They are deadly but rare. In fact I did a search and only one posses them" Charlie said.

"And this has to do with that annoying little baby how?" Jinx asked.

"The one tamerainien to posses these powers isn't actually a full tamerainien. His name is Wingfire Bryant Grayson," Charlie said with a smile that was hidden by his mask "With these powers I automatically have Nightfire at my disposal, and once the gas wears off of Starfire there is immediately one titan down. Without Starfire Robin will die of heartbreak that his beloved is dead (AN: don't worry Robin and Starfire most certainly will not die). Once Robin is dead the titans will slip apart without their leader. Then I can easily pick them off one by one, and poof! I have destroyed the Titans and I have two little new apprentices and a little baby that might turn of use some day"

"Cool plan" Mammoth said, even though he really didn't understand it.

"More than cool! What do we do?" Gizmo asked.

"All you do for now is empty the can of knock-out gas and leave this video message projector right were you're sure Nightfire and Reena will see it. Then come back and I'll give you further assignments," Charlie said.

"We're on it boss!" Mammoth said and the three HIVE members ran off towards titans tower…

Year: January 5, 2019 Time: 10:00 AM (AN: yes I do realize this is earlier then the other two times, this segment will stretch from 10:00 AM to 10:30 AM).

Setting: Titans Tower

"Okay kiddo time for a bath" Robin said as he turned the hot water tab on the bathtub with one hand and held Wingfire in the other. Starfire was working on some grand ruler of Tameran business and Robin wanted to prove to his wife that he was fully capable of giving his own son a bath without help. Of course this wasn't true, but he could always try, couldn't he?

"No bath" Wingfire stated trying to squirm from his fathers arm

"Yes bath. Sanitation is very important and being clean is key," Robin stated as Wingfire just looked at his quizzically "And you could care less couldn't you?" Robin asked.

"Gah!" Wingfire exclaimed.

"Well too bad munchkin, it's bath time" Robin said as he saw the water was warm enough. He started to lower his son into the bath tub, Wingfire squirmed and yelled "no no no!!! No bath no!"

"Aww come on kiddo it's just water" Robin said lowering him again.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wingfire protested

"Alright munchkin baths are good for you. Why don't you want one?" Robin asked.

"Bath stew-pod" Wingfire said, attempting to say stupid.

"It is not stupid little guy," Robin said trying to get his son into the water yet again.

"No!" Wingfire said, putting on the cutest little 10-month-old face he could muster.

"That face may work on your mother but it doesn't work on me" Robin said with a smile.

"NO BATH NO!"

"What is all the screaming for?" Starfire asked coming into the bathroom.

"Wingfire refuses to take his bath" Robin said holding his son in one arm and wrapping his other arm around his wife.

"You are not doing it right, that is why. First you have to put his toys in the bathtub, and then he will get in. You did not know that?" Starfire asked with a smile.

"Uhm…heh of course I did!" Robin said grinning nervously.

"Sure…uh-huh" Starfire said with a smile, putting Wingfire's rubber duck and toy sailboat into the bathtub and then putting Wingfire in.

"Ducky and boat!!! Yaay!" Wingfire exclaimed splashing water all over the place.

"Amazing" Robin observed, "Just like you," He said smiling at Starfire.

He moved in closer to his wife. They started to kiss when…

"Splash!!!!" Wingfire exclaimed, dowsing his parents with water. Starfire giggled.

"Funny" Robin said grabbing a towel and wiping the water off his face as Starfire did the same, still giggling.

About 20 minutes later and after Wingfire had dowsed his parents with soap, water, and even rubber ducks Starfire looked over at the clock.

"Twenty minutes. He is clean" Starfire said pulling Wingfire out of the tub.

"Yeah, we are too" Robin said. His hair, shirt, shoes, and pants and Starfires hair, shoes, shirt and skirt were all drenched with water and soap. Starfire laughed as Robin grabbed at towel and they wiped the water off their son.

"Wingfire want tub!" Wingfire proclaimed.

"Oh so now you want to go in the water" Robin said drying his son's hair off.

Starfire grabbed Wingfire's blue shirt and blue pants and put them on him.

"He is strangely persistent, but he is also the cutest little baby in the world" Starfire said.

"Yup he's one good looker. Just like his mother" Robin said with a smile. Starfire smiled as Wingfire gave a yawn.

"Time for a nap I see" Starfire said carrying Wingfire over to his crib and setting him down in it.

"Finally we're alone," Robin said with a smile. He grabbed his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. A few minutes later they broke for air and sat down on the couch in their room. Robin wrapped his arms around his wife and she snuggled closer to him. A few minutes later Robin realized the air was turning…greenish blue.

"Star love?' He said nudging her awake.

"Mmm hmm" She answered slightly opening her eyes.

"Do you realize the air is kind of Green-blue?" Robin asked

"Oh my" She said "Knock out gas" Starfire whispered, shooting up from her husbands lap.

"We have to get out of here," Robin said pulling Starfire to the door. But the gas had settled in. Everything was a blur and the couple passed out. So did Beastboy and Terra. So did Raven. So did Cyborg. But the kids remained fine, oblivious to everything that had happened.

"Gizmo to Charlie" Gizmo said into his communicator, running out of the tower, Jinx and Mammoth directly behind him "Faze one is complete…"

To be continued…

Well that's the fourth chapter! Please review! Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can get it up! Oh and I started this other story called Waves of Darkness…check it out if you want, I think it's good, but that's just me.

Next Time: The Titans are passed out and Charlie's got a grip on the Kids. But Nightfire and Reena aren't going without a fight. But can the two work together or will their anger with each other prevail? …

I'll update as soon as I can!

Bye y'all


	5. exbestfriends, worse enemies, and surpri...

Howdy y'all! Sorry this took me longer than I expected to get up, I had semester exam stuff, so thanks for being patient! Here are review responses!…

Rupertslilangel01: Finished, what huh? If you mean this story it is far from over. If you mean finished as in something else please tell me as I have problems with comprehending things (I you ask my friend Megan she'll say I have problems with everything). Thanks for reviewing!

Angelinajfan322: Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: thanks for reviewing!

Lil LIK star: Thanks for reviewing!

Major fan: Don't worry nothing will happen to Wingfire. As for your idea it is a very good one, but I already have the next story written. Well not on paper but in my head. But thanks for the idea! Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for reviewing y'all! Well if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Oh and also this chapter may seem a little boring but it is just the base for the story line of the next few chapters so just bear with me okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Care Bears however I do own my library card, which permitted me to take out a brand new Star Wars Yoda Clone Wars novel from the library!!!!!!!! Yaay!

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter 5: Ex-best friends worse enemies, and surprises part 1

Year: January 5 2019 Time: 11:10 AM

Setting: Titans Tower

"Hey Reena have you seen anyone around? It's been a few hours and it's kinda quite around here," Nightfire asked as Reena scooped some cereal into her mouth.

"Gee I don't know. After all I am stupid remember," Reena said with an angry look on her face.

"Reena I-"

"JUST SHUT UP NIGHTFIRE!" Reena yelled at the top of her lungs and then glanced at him and scooped some more cereal into her mouth

"Fine, be that way, see if I care. I'm going upstairs," Nightfire muttered.

Suddenly something went off in Nightfire's utility belt…. "Oh crap" Nightfire mumbled and grabbed Reena's hand "Come on, there's knock-out gas in the tower"

"Well we're not dead so obviously you're wrong because we're not knocked out! Ha you're not perfect!" Reena said pulling away

"I never said-"

"Tell whatever you're going to say to someone who cares. Reena said pushing her bowl into the sink hugging her Funshine bear to herself and walking upstairs.

"I never said I was perfect" Nightfire mumbled glumly "And obviously I'm not…"

A Few Minutes Later…

Reena found herself in her family's hallway, The Logan Hallway. It was actually not just a hallway, but an entire floor. The Graysons had their own hallway too. The Logan floor consisted of Beastboy and Terra's bedroom, Reena's bedroom, an extra bedroom that was currently empty, a large bathroom, and a family room. The walls were green and yellow and the carpet was green. Reena stopped and turned into the family room that was purple with stars on the ceiling and walls and headed for the black couch. A purple lava lamp sat on the coffee table and the family's silver laptop did too (AN: the room sound familiar? Kudos to whoever guesses it first…). Reena pulled the laptop into her lap and sprawled her feet out on the couch. She tried to enjoy herself by playing on the Care Bear website but it wasn't working. She clicked the laptop closed and headed for her parent's room to talk to them. She opened the silver door that was labeled Beastboy And Terra and stepped inside. Her parents were passed out on the floor. "Nightfire was right…" She whispered

Forgetting that she was mad at Nightfire she yelled "NIGHTFIRE COME HERE QUICK!"…

Nightfire was pacing in his room and holding his nose at the same time. Right next door to his room was what was soon to be Wingfire's very own bedroom. The canisters of paint were open and they were leaking disgusting paint fumes everywhere. Deciding that he needed to relive some stress he opened the door to his room and walked to the left to the half painted blue room. Nightfire dipped one of the brushes into the can of bright blue paint. He painted over the purple walls that had once been his mothers when she was a teen, before she and Robin had gotten married when they were 24. In a few minutes the whole room was blue and Nightfire wiped off his paint-full hands in the sink in his side of the family bathroom. He stopped for a second 'wait…. Mom and Dad were giving Wingfire a bath before they were going to paint. I heard them shut the bath tub water off 40 minutes ago so…' Nightfire stopped his thinking and ran across the hall to his parent's room. Just as he thought..

"Nillirumite gas. Just as I suspected. They've been knocked out… but…whom…why? This is just so...-" His talking to himself was interrupted by a certain 4 year old changeling yelling… "NIGHTFIRE COME HERE QUICK!"

Nightfire bolted down the stairs to the Logan level and pried open the doors to Beastboy and Terra's room, where the scream had come from.

"What?" He asked coming over. He looked at Reena who was kneeled down next to her parents that had fallen to the floor upon passing out. "Them too huh?" Nightfire said rubbing his head and looking down at the floor.

"Yeah" She muttered

"Look Reena, we have to grab Wingfire and get out of here. I don't think the tower is safe at the moment"

"I'm not leaving my parents here just cause you say so!" Reena said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"It's not leaving them here…look Reena we just have to get out. Whoever did this might be planning something for us too. If we get out of here and get to a safe place I can make an antidote within a few days, and we'll be back and cure them. And even if I can't find resources to make some it will wear off in a week, okay? I know you aren't very happy with me right now, but you'll just have to trust me" Nightfire said.

Reena looked down at the ground and nodded. They went up a level and Nightfire grabbed a sleeping Wingfire out of his crib, being careful not to wake him. Then they all went downstairs and packed some food and water into Reena's care bear backpack. Nightfire put Wingfire into a backpack that had a baby carrier in the back and put some things he would need to make an antidote into the zipper compartments. Reena grabbed her Funshine bear and they headed for the door of the tower.

As soon as they got out both Nightfire and Reena who forgot to put jackets on froze in place and said "Oh crap" and ran back into the tower. Reena pulled on her heavy care bears jacket and put on her tweetie bird baseball cap and Sylvester mittens. Nightfire put on his heavy blue and black winter jacket that had a bird insignia on the back (AN: cough cough Nightwing insignia cough cough) and the pulled the backpack with a still sleeping Wingfire on to his back again (AN: any one realize yet that when you subtract the fire from both Nightfire's and Wingfire's names it spells Nightwing? Isn't that cool? No? I thought it was…). Reena pulled her Care Bears backpack onto her back and they headed out.

"Oh one second I almost forgot!" Nightfire said quickly flying into the basement and back up again holding to long, big objects.

"Hover snowboards!" He said handing Reena hers. They hadn't gotten any use in Reena's remembrance because there really hadn't had a big snowstorm since she was 2.

"WOW! Do they hover and snowboard?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No duh Sherlock" Nightfire said rolling his eyes.

"Aww shut up," Reena said grabbing her board, which had a rainbow on it. She latched her feet into the foothold and then "How do you start this thing?" she asked.

Nightfire latched his feet into his board, which was black with a flame in the middle. "I'll show you," He said pressing a button on the side of the board and taking off into the late morning snow filled morning.

"Hey Nightfire get back here!" She yelled and then pressed the button on the side and taking off after Nightfire…

30 minutes later they were about half way across the city. The snow was coming down heavy. Nightfire signaled to Reena and pointed towards the wilderness area outside of Jump City. They landed and went into a small cave. Wingfire was still sleeping and Nightfire rested him on the ground for a second as he dug into his utility belt and grabbed a lighter.

"Go get some sticks so we can make a fire" He ordered.

"Ask nicely" Reena said

Nightfire rolled his eyes "Please"

"Okay Dokey" She said turning into a polar bear and going out into the snow. Meanwhile Nightfire wiped the snow off of the two hover snowboards and laid them in the corner. Reena came back in a minute with some sticks in her polar bear mouth. She released the sticks onto the floor and then shook herself off, getting snow everywhere.

"Did you have to do that?" Nightfire asked wiping some snow off his jacket.

"Well sorry" Reena said turning back into a human and rolling her eyes.

Nightfire took the sticks and piled them in the center of the small cave, putting some rocks around the pile. He then lit them on fire with his lighter and both he and Reena felt the warmth rushing into the cave. Nightfire took of his jacket and wrapped the still sleeping Wingfire in it. Reena dug into her backpack and pulled out that nights rations and threw the bag at Nightfire.

"BEEF JERKEY? WHY IN HELL DID YOU PACK THAT? I'M A VEGAN! I DON"T EAT MEAT!" Nightfire shouted.

"Take it or leave it meanie," Reena said taking off her mittens and pulling out some strands of beef jerky and chomped them noisily.

"Fine, I will leave it" Nightfire said turning his back to Reena and listening to his stomach growl. It was lunchtime and he had a pretty small breakfast. Reena tried to enjoy her favorite food, beef jerky but she couldn't. She sighed and dug into her backpack taking out some granola bars. She threw them at Nightfire's head…

"Hey!" He said but he then looked at the granola bars and smiled…

"Thanks" He smiled and started eating.

Even though Reena and Nightfire were enemies now and there parents weren't there and the couldn't go home for a few days everything was peaceful…for now….

Little did they know they were being watched…

"Gizmo to Charlie" Gizmo whispered into his communicator from outside the cave "Targets spotted. We strike tomorrow morning"…

To Be Continued….

Well that's the 5th chapter y'all! Please review!

Next Time: I'm not telling…it's a surprise MWA HA MWA HA- erm sorry I'm being odd again aren't I?

Bye y'all


	6. exbestfriends, worse enemies, and surpri...

Howdy y'all! Sorry this update took so long I had a lot of school crap to work on. But now it is here and so are review responses

Major fan: the next story shall be called Vortex: Vigilante. Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Yaay you got it right kudos! Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Yes a cliffie MWA HA HA MWA….erm sorry….Yaay you got the room right kudos! Thanks for reviewing!

Rupertslilangel01: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks y'all, if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own…. my school schedule with the ugly word 'shop class' on it. Anyone want to trade?

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter six: ex-best friends, worse enemies and surprises part 2

Year: January 6, 2019 Time: 9:00 AM

Setting: Small cave

Reena awoke but her eyes were still closed. It was just a normal morning. She thought she could here the faint sound of Wingfire crying from upstairs in the Grayson hallway. She felt a care bear tucked under her arm. The morning sunlight poured from her window. She could smell tofu cooking downstairs. She smiled, just a normal morning. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and by instinct she muttered, "Let me sleep for 5 more minutes mommy then I'll go down for breakfast"

"Uhm Reena" That was NOT her mothers voice. It was Nightfire's and she opened her eyes and her mood sank 20 levels, which was hard for an over peppy four-year-old. Wingfire had stopped crying and he was across the cave wrapped in Nightfire's jacket. The care bear under her arm was not the usual sweet dreams care bear, but rather Funshine. The morning light poured from a tiny hole in the cave ceiling that loomed 20 feet above. And last and most earth shattering was the fact that the tofu smell wasn't coming because it was her fathers turn to cook breakfast, it was just because Nightfire had some tofu cubes and was cooking them. Reena wasn't home and her parents weren't here, all she had was her ex-best friend and his adorable little brother. She wasn't in her own bed she was on the cave floor with her hat as a pillow. She groaned and sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Nightfire" She forced out of her mouth.

"Morning. Tofu?" Nightfire said holding out a plate of soy squares.

" No thanks" She said hugging Funshine to herself.

"Gah!" Wingfire said, tottering over and landing on the ground right in front of Reena.

"Hi little guy who is **Much cuter and nicer than his older brother who is a big meanie butt!" **she said glaring at Nightfire.

"Nifiee meanie!" Wingfire exclaimed clapping his hands.

"You see the thoughts you put in his head?" Nightfire muttered

"Oh if you think Nightfire's a meanie, we're your definition of pain and suffering" Mammoth said entering the cave.

"Oh yeah we're gonna take you down!" Nightfire said getting starbolts on his hands while Reena turned into a cheetah ready to pounce

"Today just isn't your lucky day!" Jinx exclaimed making rocks crash down from the ceiling of the cave. Reena, with her rock moving powers stopped the rocks and sent them flying towards the HIVE bounty hunter trio. They all dodged them.

"Ya know what pit snifers lets continue this battle in our clients head quarters!" Gizmo exclaimed pressing a button. They were all transported to an underground headquarters.

"Welcome" A figure said turning around

"SLADE!" Nightfire yelled firing an arsenal of starbolts at the figure. They knocked him down but he just got back up

"If you hated my father that much than your going to hate me. Good" The Slade figure said. He lunged at Reena kicking her in the shins hard, She yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Nightfire swung a couple of hard punches at this new Slade's head. He fell into the wall and the HIVE trio stepped up. Gizmo fired his mini rockets but Nightfire dodged all but one. That one he grabbed and spun around sending it flying towards Gizmo.

"AAAAH!" Gizmo screamed trying to dodge it.

Reena got up and turned into a T-rex. She grabbed Jinx and Mammoth and squeezed them as the screamed in pain "Reena stop! If you do that, you're turning into one of them. Crushing their bones isn't a hero thing!" Nightfire said as he flew up to the new Slade who was standing up. Reena shook her albino T-rex head and settled with throwing the two villains into the wall.

"It's just you and me Mr. Grayson. By the way, I'm Charlie, your worst nightmare"

"What do you want Charlie?" Nightfire asked

"Oh it's not you I want. Not now. It's that little brother of yours" Charlie said pointing to Wingfire who sat in the corner.

"Why do you want Wingfire?" Reena asked turning back into a human.

"Let's not find out!" Nightfire exclaimed. He shot Starbolt after Starbolt after Starbolt

Suddenly he gasped and clutched his head "Can't control it!"

The room turned green and everything went blank…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Howdy y'all! That was chapter six! Another cliffie MWA HA HA! Okay sorry I'm being odd now. Anyways I'll try to get chapter seven up soon! Please review!

Bye y'all


	7. best friends forever

Howdy y'all! Okay here are review responses:

Bbslilangel: Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Well the word vigilante doesn't really mean superhero's in the sense of the Titans. The Titans are government employed law abiding superhero's. Vigilante means someone who takes the law into their own hands like batman. But don't worry the next story has nothing to do with batman. Anyway it takes place 10 years and sixth months in the future of the future. Whew confusing. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Rupertslilagel01: Thanks for reviewing!

lil' LIK star: Thanks for reviewing!

Okay that is all the reviews if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own my very own copy of Puffy Ami Yumi's CD _an illustrated history_! Now I own 2 of their CD's! Yaaaay!

On with the show….

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter seven: Best Friends Forever (AN: did you know that was what the eppie How Long Is Forever was originally going to be titled? Just some Teen Titans trivia for you…)

Nightfire blinked his eyes open and looked around. His arms and legs were chained to the wall with 100 percent titanium bindings. Nightfire could usually break through those easy, but there were electric chargers and laser shock guns and acid deposits inserted into the titanium. Whenever he made a move acid poured down his skin. He flinched and looked to the side. Reena was still asleep with the same bindings on her wrists and legs. Nightfire leaned his head back and stared at his black watch that lay on his wrist still, right near where the bindings were. He moved his wrist to see what day it was and acid poured down onto the watch, burning the battery.

"Great" Nightfire muttered, glancing down at the stopped digital watch. It was still January 6th, but it was 6:30 at night.

Reena slowly opened her eyes and Nightfire looked over to her.

"Don't move your wrists" Nightfire warned

"I can if I want! You ain't the boss of me!" And with that she moved her wrists. Acid spilled down and burned her skin

"OWWWW!" she cried in pain as tears rolled down her face

"It's acid. It will burn your skin for a few minutes but you'll be better soon" Nightfire said with a smile

"Wait, you didn't say 'I told you so'?" Reena asked as the pain went away

"Yeah, guess so" Nightfire said looking away

Reena stared down at the ground "Hey wait, what happened back there?" Reena asked

"What happened where?"

"Back there with the great big WOOSH! And then the green lights and then POW! Everything went dark" Reena answered

"Some times…. I can't control my powers. They just slip out of my grasp you know" Nightfire answered

Reena took this in shock and smiled "Ha-ha! You're not perfect!"

"I know I'm not perfect! Let's just face it, I'm a freak. I'm not Tamerainien and I'm not human. I'm just freaky Nightfire, the kid with 46.5 chromosomes," He said angrily

"Chromosomes? 46.5? Huh?" Reena asked quite confused

Nightfire smiled remembering something…

FLASHBACK  
it was a regular summer day in the year 2018. There was no crime and Nightfire was quite bored so he decided to figure out if he was really human or really Tamerainien. He took some of his blood and scanned his DNA and then sent it into the computer.

"AAAAAH!" Nightfire screamed

"What is it kiddo?" Robin asked, coming into the room

"Look at that! I have 46.5 chromosomes! 46.5!" Nightfire said clutching his head

"So?"

"So I'm not a tamerainien or a human! Humans have 46 chromosomes and Tamerainien have 47, and what am I? I'm a .5! AAAAAH!"

"Oookay then" Robin said shaking his head, leaving the room, and muttering something about Nightfire needing mental help…

END FLASHBACK

"Never mind, the point is I'm a freak," Nightfire said (AN: sorry about that odd chromosomes thing, I just got out of science class. Maybe I should wait a few hours before writing after school from now on…)

"You aren't a freak Nightfire! You're cool! And I'm sorry I was mad at you" Reena said with a smile

"Really? I'm sorry I yelled at you Reena" Nightfire said

"YAAY! Now we're best friends again! YAAY!" Reena exclaimed, using all her effort on not moving her wrists

"Yeah" Suddenly Nightfire got an idea. It would hurt but it was the only way to save the adult Titans. He moved his wrists and easily broke free of the bindings, however acid poured down and he flinched in pain. He then used a Starbolt to undo the leg bindings and then he ran over to Reena. He used Starbolts to undo hers and she jumped out and hugged him.

"Thanks Nightfire" She whispered in his ear

"Uhm don't mention it" Nightfire forced out of his drooling mouth as she kept hugging

"Uh Reena?"

"Yeah"  
"Can you um let me go now?"

"Oh sure" Reena said as her face turned red

"Okay so now we just have to find Wingfire, which should be easy, this place isn't that big" Nightfire said

"But they'll catch us for sure! Are you crazy?" Reena exclaimed

"No I know it will work!" Nightfire said with a smile

"How do you know?"

" Cause I have the jewel of invisibility remember?" Nightfire said rubbing the small red jewel on the gold chain that hung from his neck

"You're still crazy," She muttered "But that's okay, that's what makes you special!" She exclaimed hugging him

"Okay lets go!" Nightfire exclaimed as he pressed the jewel and held onto Reena's hand. They were both turned invisible and they ran down the hallway

Little did they know someone was watching them.

"Run, run as fast as you can" Jinx giggled. She took a tracker out of her pocket. She had placed a tracking device on the little blonde haired girl

"Today just isn't your lucky day"…

Aqualad walked through the transporter door into the transporter room of Titans tower. He had promised to be there the next day and he always kept his promises. Plus he had something special to ask Raven. He looked around and there was no one there. He checked his digital watch. It was 6:30 a time they agreed upon yesterday to meet.

It's not like her to forget our dates Aqualad thought and shrugged. Maybe she had dozed off. He walked upstairs to her room and opened the door. She lay on the floor and it looked like she had been knocked out. 

"Raven" He whispered into her ear picking her up. He checked her pulse. It was fine. He laid her down on her bed and left the room to investigate. He went up a level to the Logan section of the tower. Reena wasn't in her room. He walked over to Beastboy and Terra's room. Beastboy and Terra were knocked out cold. He ran up to the Grayson hallway. NO Nightfire or Wingfire and Starfire and Robin were knocked out cold. He went up to Cyborg's room and Cyborg was knocked out cold too. Someone must have filled the tower with knock out gas. Aqualad felt his head and blinked a few times. He was fine. The stuff must have gone out of the air. Snow still fell on Jump City but Aqualad went outside anyways. He flipped up his communicator screen and searched for Nightfire's communicator signal. He was underground in an uncharted part of Jump city's sewer caves. He pried up a manhole on the street corner and jumped in.

"Yuck! I'm only doing this for Raven" Aqualad stated as he trudged through the sewer waters. The water was getting deeper so he got ready to jump in. He patted his pocket and smiled.

'Wouldn't want the ring I'm going to ask Raven to marry me with to get sewer water on it' he thought as he dug it deeper into his pocket. He jumped in and swam…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Okay y'all that was chapter number seven! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE MWA HA HA! Please review and I'll have 8 up soon!

Bye y'all


	8. the darkness beneath

Howdy y'all! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had it done and then I completely forgot to post it! I have a really bad memory…anyways here are review responses…

Ttitansfan: I am very sorry for missing your review, I read your review and I thought I had typed your response- another case of my bad memory Aaah! Anyways please forgive me! Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing!

Bbslilangel: Thanks for reviewing!

That is all the reviews if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I don't own a copy of Eminem's new CD. But I wish I did!

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter 8: the Darkness beneath

"Okay little one, what sets your powers off?" Charlie asked Wingfire. Wingfire stared blankly at Charlie.

"Gah!" Wingfire shouted and then smiled

"Hmm he's resisting the interrogation…" Charlie analyzed

"No duh Sherlock! He's a baby! He can barely understand what you're saying crud muncher!" Gizmo said

"Wingfire hungry!" Wingfire whined

"That's it! He must be hungry!" Charlie decided, "So let's feed him and maybe then he'll unleash his powers. What do babies eat?"

"They don't _eat_ anything. They drink milk," Gizmo answered

"Right. Gizmo, get some milk from the fridge" Charlie said

"I'm not your slave! Get it yourself!" Gizmo snapped

" You may not be my slave but if you don't help me, when I take over the world you will be!" Charlie yelled

"Yes sir!" Gizmo answered running for the fridge

In a few minutes Gizmo returned with a bottle of milk. Wingfire drank it all and then smiled.

"Okay Wingfire we've given you the milk now show us your powers" Charlie commanded

"He _still _doesn't understand you and he probably doesn't even know he has powers! I though you were a genius but now it's clear that the Blonde haired shape-shifting girl is smarter than you!" Gizmo muttered

"I'm plenty smart. In fact I have an idea," Charlie stated getting up slapping the sleeping Mammoth

"Mammoth you ignorant fool! Get up and get to the toy store! Get a teddy bear and make it snappy!" Charlie commanded. Mammoth snapped awake

"Yes sir" He replied and he ran as fast as a speeding bullet.

A few Minutes later mammoth returned with a cute little teddy bear. Charlie took it and handed it to Wingfire.

"Bear!" Wingfire exclaimed hugging the teddy bear

"Oookay what was the point of that?" Gizmo asked

"You'll see" Charlie answered. He reached down and took the bear from Wingfire.

"My Teddy! Give back!" Wingfire commanded

Charlie just smiled and ripped the bear's head off. Wingfire didn't cry. Instead he got angry. Really really angry. The whole room turned black but nothing hurt anyone.

"Pretty light show, BUT IT DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Gizmo shouted

"Not to me or you Gizmo but, Jinx bring the kid in" Charlie commanded. Jinx had trapped Wingfire in an energy field. She let him go and locked the door to the black room. Nightfire collapsed to the floor gasping for air, as it seemed like 500 R.M.S. Titanics had struck an iceberg and fallen on top of him.

"Jinx" Charlie stated simply and Jinx nodded. She gave Wingfire a bottle of milk and he smiled, the black of his dark seismic tamerainien powers faded and Nightfire was able to breathe and move again. Of course, Jinx promptly put him in the force field again but Nightfire was to drained from the attack to protest. Jinx and the force field exited the room.

"Wow" Gizmo said

"Yes, wow. Get the Titans from the tower. Give Starfire the antidote. Bring her here. And Mammoth buy another teddy bear from the store. This is going to be a day that goes down in history as the day that the titans are destroyed" Charlie said with a smile "From the inside out"

To be continued…

Okay that was chapter eight please review! Another evil cliffie MWA HA HA!

Bye y'all


	9. teddy bears, tictactoe, and truth or dar...

Howdy everyone. Sorry this update took so long. Alright, here are review responses:

Nevermoretheraven: great now I have an image of Mammoth at a toy store lol. Anyways, thanks for correcting me and thank you for reviewing!

Bbslilangel: Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: Thanks for reviewing!

Lil LIK Star: Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Okay see as the royal blood of Tameran Starfire and Nightfire have these special powers that can only be countered by someone with the dark form of those powers aka Wingfire. Understand? I'm sorry to have made you confuzzled (tee hee I love that word). Thanks for reviewing!

Okay that's all the reviews if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own my shrine to Robin which consists of: A Robin bobble head action figure thingy, 2 regular Robin action figures, a 1.5 inch Robin action figure, soon to be a Robin plushie (I am going to the store today to get one!), and many pictures of him from the internet. Yes, I'm obsessed. What can I say, Robin is a hottie!

On with the show…

Vortex: Windows to the Future

Chapter 9: Teddy bears, tic-tac-toe, and truth or dare.

"Tic-tac-toe three in a row! I win again Nightfire!" Reena exclaimed

"Well judging by the fact that I can't feel my legs, arms, or hands that would be a reasonable assumption" Nightfire said rolling his eyes. They had been placed back into the titanium jail cell and they were playing tic-tac-toe with some dust that was on the floor.

"Play again?" Reena asked

"No thanks" Nightfire said placing his head back in his hands and then wincing in pain

"Nightfire, Reena are you in there" A voice came from outside the jail cell

"Aqualad is that you?" Nightfire asked

"No it's the tooth fairy…OF COURSE IT'S ME!" Aqualad shouted

"Yeesh he has problems" Reena whispered into Nightfire's ear. Nightfire nodded "IT says in Raven's diary that she thinks he has problems too, but she still loves him" Nightfire whispered back

"Really? You read her diary? Anything interesting in it?" Reena asked is whisper

"Tons of stuff- did you know her real favorite color is pink and her favorite singer is Avril Lavigne?"

"No way! What else?"

"She has a stuffed bunny named Mr. Bunny and sometimes she watches Blues Clues"

Reena broke into a fit of laughter

"Hey what's going on in there?" Aqualad asked

"Uhm nothing…Hey aqua dude get us out of here!" Nightfire said

Aqualad pulled some wires out of the electronic door "working on it" He said. He tugged a wire and the door popped open.

"YAAAAY!" Reena exclaimed hugging Aqualad. Aqualad smiled.

"Let's go kick the crap out of them!" Aqualad said

"Now _that's _a good idea," Nightfire said as they ran down the hallway. They hid behind the door to Charlie's headquarters main room.

Mammoth panted as he entered the main room "Okay I got your teddy bear sir" Mammoth panted

"What took you so long?" Charlie snapped grabbing the bear

"Sorry the new care bear came out so there was this whole line of kids waiting for it at the store" Mammoth answered

"NO way! The new care bear comes out next month! He is sooo lying!" Reena shouted and then realizing what she had done covered her mouth. Nightfire hit her upside the head

"What was that for?" Reena shot back.

"For being an idiot!" Nightfire snapped

Reena shrugged "Okay"

"Well, well it seems like our little Care Bear fanatic caught Mammoth red handed. But now I've caught you" Charlie laughed…

"This sucks" Reena pouted

"If you had kept your mouth shut!" Aqualad snapped

"I had to correct him! The new care bear comes out on the 20th of January and it's going to be biker dude care bear complete with bandana, leather jacket, and motorcycle!" Reena exclaimed

"What they sell to kids these days" Aqualad said shaking his head.

Charlie and the HIVE had defeated them; taken Nightfire capture and now they were stuck in a jail cell

"Lets play truth or dare!" Reena exclaimed

"Okay truth; why are you an idiot?" Aqualad asked

"I'm not an idiot. Okay truth; so are the rumors true, do you look at the security camera tapes for the girls bathroom in Titans Tower?" Reena asked

"NO! Who told you that?" Aqualad shouted

"Cyborg"  
"Figures. Okay truth; if I was to say ask Raven to marry me do you think she would say yes?" Aqualad asked

"Of course! She mutters things about you in her sleep, and she has pictures of you taped to her wall and sometimes she kisses them and…"

"Okay I get the idea" Aqualad blushed, "Why do I even ask a four year old this?"

"My turn! Okay, I always wanted to know this but whenever I ask someone they tell me to ask someone else. How are babies made?"

"Ask someone else"

"Thought so" Reena said crossing her arms. She just hoped Nightfire would come to their rescue soon.

"Okay Nightfire I have a proposition for you. One that would ultimately keep your family out of my wrath forever" Charlie said

"I'm listening" Nightfire said, Starbolts ready incase he didn't like the offer.

"Join me. Be my apprentice. I can help you learn to control your powers perfectly and I'll never harm your former team. But if you don't take my offer the world will fall into utter chaos and ultimately be under my dictatorship" Charlie said as The HIVE surrounded him.

"I…"Nightfire started hanging his head low "accept your offer"

To be continued

Okay y'all please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Bye y'all


	10. The greatest torture

Howdy y'all! Sorry this update took so long I had a severe case of LWS aka Lazy Writers Syndrome. In short that means I was too lazy to write. Sad excuse, I know. Anyways here are review responses:

Number 423601: Thanks for reviewing!

Redx'slilangel01: Thanks for reviewing!

Duckzrkewl: Thanks for reviewing! Oh and to answer your two questions the answers to both are: I have no idea. Sorry, and thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Gasp I forgot to write where mammoth really was oops. Thanks for catching me on that. I meant to write it…. oh well my bad memory strikes again! And yes Robin most certainly is a hottie, the hottest hottie ever! I'm thinking of making a Robin is a hottie club. Anyone want to join? Thanks for reviewing!

Lil LIK Star: Thanks for reviewing!

Seafoamgreen576: Master Starfire Grayson? I am a master! Yaaaay! Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Yeah she probably wouldn't have a diary but it would be funny if she did right? Thanks for reviewing!

Bbslilangel: Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for all the reviews y'all, if I missed anyone I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own my radio, which is currently playing that annoying 'you put the lime in the coke' commercial! Ahhh now that annoying 'lime in the coke' song is in my head! Ahhh!

On with the show…

_Vortex: Windows to the future_

_**Chapter 10: the greatest torture**_

"C'mon Aqualad I know you have a mini box of Sugar Sugar Sugar O's in your pocket! Just give 'em to me!" Reena whined with big puppy dog eyes

"And have you be more hyper than you are already? NO way!" Aqualad said

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" She begged

"Will you stop bugging me?"

"Yup!

Aqualad rolled his eyes "fine" he tossed her the small box of Sugar O's and she gobbled it down in one bite

"YUM!" Reena exclaimed running around the room with a crazy sugar high smile on her face

"I _know _I'm _never _having any kids," Aqualad said

Charlie pried the door open just a smidgeon so Reena and Aqualad couldn't see.

"Should we torture 'em now boss?" Mammoth whispered

Charlie looked at the hyper young girl running around and Aqualad yelling at her.

"Nope. Leaving them two together in a room for hours is the greatest torture anyone can ever give" Charlie said shutting the door.

"Here kid the boss says you have to wear this uniform," Jinx said tossing Nightfire an orange and yellow uniform.

"No way are you getting me into spandex" Nightfire said crossing his arms.

"It's actually not spandex, it's cotton," Jinx said

"I don't give. I don't do cheesy uniforms" Nightfire replied

"Ya know kid, just make it easier for yourself. The less you argue with Charlie the psychopath the less he hurts your family." Jinx said

"Fine" Nightfire grumbled walking into his small quarters. He came out with the uniform on. It was orange on one side and black on the other with an S sign on the corner.

"The mask and the chain stay" Nightfire said pointing to his rather unsuspecting but powerful necklace that hung from his neck. Jinx rolled her eyes and picked up an issue of Teen Seen magazine.

"Just go to your quarters and wait 'till the boss comes back," Jinx said pointing to the small room. Nightfire nodded and trudged to his quarters. He plopped down on the bed and wondered if he'd ever get to get back to his real room, and sleep on his real bed.

"Look on the bright side Nightfire, now you don't have to here Wingfire's middle of the night tantrums anymore" Nightfire whispered to himself. It didn't help much.

"Yeah hey and now Reena can't bother you anymore" that one really didn't help. _Reena. _No matter how annoying she was, no matter how much her care bears annoyed the hell out of him, as much as her spouts of stupidity vexed him he still missed her more than anything. Well besides his parents.

FLASHBACK

"Then J-Jane and sp-sp" Reena tried to sound out the words in the book _a day with Dick and Jane._ And lucky Nightfire, it was his turn to tutor her in reading.

"The word is spot Reena. Spot" Nightfire said

"Spot. Who names their dog Spot? That is so unimaginative!" Reena exclaimed

"Whatever Reena, just keep reading" Nightfire muttered.

"Fine. Jane and Spot walked down the road. See spot. Spot runs down the road…. Nightfire this book sucks! Isn't there a better book I can learn to read with?" Reena asked

"Sure. Here" Nightfire said handing her a huge thick book entitled: _The wicked scary chronicles: The novel of all 15 movies._

"Oh boy! This'll be fun!" Reena exclaimed turning the page to the first page "Otis and his girl friend Mary watched a move en…. en…"

"Entitled. It means titled" Nightfire said. Reena looked at him puzzled "Titled means the name"

"Oh!" She said continuing to read the book that was 50 levels too hard for her " Wicked Scary. A ta-terrible c-curse befell them. Soon the monster with his blue-green skin started to attack the innocent Otis and Mary. 'Damn this is one shitty curse' Otis yelled…Hey wait Nightfire one I can barely read one sentence of this book and two, it's kind of inappropriate"

Nightfire laughed, "I know I juts wanted to hear you read it! The way you sounded out those curse words was priceless!"

Reena frowned "I'm glad my difficulty and pain entertain you" She said angrily

"I'm sorry Reena. Here I got a Care bear book for you to read" Nightfire said handing her a care bear I-Can-Read book. She took it and smiled the widest he had ever seen her smile. She quickly hugged him "Thank you Nightfire! I love you!" She then blushed "In…a friendly way of course"

"Of course" Nightfire blushed and then pulled away from her hug

END FLASHBACK

Nightfire rubbed the back of his head thinking of a plan. He had to save his family. He had to save Reena. And knowing Reena's hyper activeness he'd have to save Aqualad from Reena. He tapped on his necklace, the jewel inside of it working. Invisibility. He slid the door open and ran past Jinx who was reading Teen Seen magazine.

"Oooh that's luscious" Jinx said staring at a picture of a male model. Nightfire ran past and walked down the hall.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Nightfire whispered running down the hall

To be continued….

All right y'all that was chapter 10, please review and I shall try and have chapter 11 up soon! Oh and since it is spring break week (well at least it is here) happy spring break y'all!

_**Bye y'all**_


End file.
